This invention relates generally to the field of wind turbines, and more specifically to methods and systems for measuring an angle of attack.
Wind turbines are increasingly gaining importance in the area of renewable sources of energy generation. In recent times, wind turbine technology has typically been applied to large-scale power generation applications. Maximizing performance while minimizing loads of the wind turbines in varied wind conditions is one of the many challenges that exist in harnessing wind energy. The performance of the wind turbines, for example, may be maximized by maximizing aerodynamic efficiency and energy output, minimizing loads and noise, and combinations thereof.
Typically, the performance of the wind turbines reduces due to variations in the operating conditions of the wind turbines. The operating conditions, for example, may include a direction of wind, a velocity of wind, an angle of attack (AOA), or the like. The variations in operating conditions may increase fatigue loads, and deteriorate performance of the wind turbines. For example, a variation in the direction of wind may decrease an angle of attack of a blade that may reduce the performance of the blade. Therefore, information about the operating conditions of the wind turbine may be useful in improving the performance of the wind turbine.
Generally, the variations in operating conditions of wind turbines are measured using pressure detectors, such as, a pitot static tube or prandtl tube, a piezo/strain based pressure sensor, or the like. Installations of such pressure detectors typically require sizable ducts or penetrations in blades of the wind turbines. Furthermore, such pressure detectors typically have high tendency to interfere with the flow of fluid and require complex calibrating mechanisms to measure pressure. Additionally, such pressure detectors may be sensitive to external parameters, such as, dust accumulation, rain, and so forth.
In view of the foregoing, it would be beneficial and advantageous to provide a system and method for real-time measurements of the operating conditions. More particularly, it will be beneficial to measure an angle of attack of a blade in real-time. Furthermore, it would be advantageous to enhance the performance of wind turbines based upon the angles of attacks.